thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
These are the simple rules that everyone must follow. They are basically like any other wiki but here are the rules. MOST IMPORTANT PLEASE DO NOT CREATE OR EDIT ARTICLES OF FUTURE EPISODES AND ESPECIALLY ADD YOUR OWN IDEAS FOR THEM! It really angers me when people do things like this: create an article for episode 45 and say it will focus on a character they like. If you have an idea for an episode, then send me a message! But PLEASE STOP creating articles about future episodes. This includes adding the names of every member of the steam team as "likely to appear". Editing This is not a collaborative wiki. It is simply for info about Thomas1Edward2Henry3's channel. ''' This wiki is generally intended for a informational guide of The Engines of Sodor, not a place where random people can collaborate too. Editing to improve, ex. making the plot more specific and longer, is encouraged. Adding to the trivia section is not. '''The admin has the utmost right to undo any revisions to any pages. '''In other words, this is not a place to practice the first amendment of the American constitution. However, this does not apply to pages about voice actors if edited by the voice actors themselves (unless it is vandalism or obscene). Here are examples of editing that are acceptable and helpful: * Adding links to text * Creating categories (must be related to T1E2H3) * Adding pictures * Adding to the plot section (again, T1E2H3 has the utmost right to edit it) * Adding info like characters and locations '''if you can prove the admin has forgotten. Here are examples of editing that are very annoying and generally not acceptable. * Adding comparisons in the Trivia section, such as Thomas1Edward2Henry3's accent is similar to Barack Obama's because he is American. I will make these comparisons. In general, please do not touch the Trivia section unless you have something significant you can actually prove. * Using poor grammar and spelling when editing. * Editing pages of future projects. Since I am the maker of these videos, I obviously know what is going to happen. For example, please don't add "This character is likely to appear" if I haven't added it because there is no way you can predict it. * Creating random names for minor characters, such as Stupid the Scottish Controller. Language/Content of Articles Swearing on the wiki is not allowed in any part including articles, comments, and chat. If using a quote with obscene language from a TEOS episode, simply censor it with stars. For example, "Absolute bulls**t!" (a quote from Gordon Goes Swimming). As far as what is a swear word, basically do not use anything more vulgar than damn or hell. Age Wikia guidelines state that a user must be 13 years or older. Any person breaking this rule shall be blocked and have their account reported to avoid any liability for the admin. Vandalism As far as a wiki, vandalism is the intentional removal of articles or replacing them with or adding obscene material that. VANDALISM IS TOTALLY INTOLERABLE AND WILL RESULT IN BEING BLOCKED FROM THIS WIKI. '''It is up to the admin to decide what is vandalism, although unintentional may be given one more chance. Pictures Users are encouraged to add pictures to articles. Pictures can be from The Engines of Sodor, The TV Series, Railway Series, or anything that has to do with Thomas. Like any edits to an article, the admin has the utmost right to delete any pictures that he sees as unworthy or necessary. '''All pictures must be Thomas related. Do not post any picture of yourself unless you use it as a Youtube Thumbnail. User section for more details. ANY IMAGE WITH GRAPHIC, ILLEGAL, OR PORNOGRAPHIC MATERIAL WILL BE REPORTED TO WIKIA AND MAYBE LAW ENFORCEMENTS. ''' Voice Actors/TEOS Crew Do not create or edit voice actor or TEOS Crew pages unless the article is about yourself. To add to that, you must be a voice actor, Trainz content modeler (such as Sodor Island 3D), music recomposer (such as WoolyBearNo6), or member who has contributed to The Engines of Sodor in some way to have an article on this wiki. DO NOT UPLOAD REAL PHOTOGRAPHS OF CONTRIBUTORS, EVEN IF IT IS THEIR YOUTUBE THUMBNAIL, WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. If a user asks you to take down their photo, please do so. Do not share any personal information (address, phone number, age, etc.) on ANY article. (stating your city of residence is ok). '''Thomas1Edward2Henry3 is not responsible for any crime caused by sharing of personal information. Requests/Questions Please feel free to ask any questions about future episodes, current episodes, character appearances, content from Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Trainz Routes, etc. The following types of questions will be ignored and deleted: *Requests to voice a character. *Requesting Trainz routes more than twice ("why not" does not count as a second time) *Requests for a Trainz remake more than once *Personal questions about a voice actor or the admin *Any question that is meant to insult *'Any question that is not related to Thomas' As far as opinion questions for the admin, such as "What is your favorite character", only ask these on his user page. Character Appearances Any edits on the character appearances will likely be deleted unless the character actually did appear and wasn't in the section (you will need to make a summary of your edit to prove this). Here is the style for a list of character appearances, what types of appearances a character make, and how to identify them: Regular Appearance If a character has spoken and has physically appeared at the current time, even if not referred to by name, then they have no "appearance tag" next to them. These are marked by how large the role was. Since this is debatable the admin will decide. Appears in Flashback/Stock Footage "Appears in Flashback" for if a character did not appear in present time; they appeared in a flashback sequence that is not stock footage from a previous episode. If the flashback is the majority of the episode (such as Granpuff or NWR Origins) then it does not count! 'Ghost engines from ghost stories count for this category. A stock footage appearance is when a character appears in footage that is recycled from a previous episode. An example would include Rheneas in the TV episode ''Toby and the Flood. For both categories, if the engine only made a cameo, non-speaking role, or was mentioned, simply put that next to flashback/stock footage. Does Not Speak This is for if a characters who are referred to by name', either by the narrator or another character, but do not have any lines in the episode. An example would include Bertram in the TV episode ''Toby's Discovery. If a character is mentioned and then makes a cameo later on, this would be included as Does Not Speak. Cameo As far as the Thomas community, a cameo is when a character is does not speak nor is referred to by name. If the character is mentioned and then makes a cameo further on, this would be a Non-Speaking Role, not a cameo. An example of a cameo would be Diesel 10 in the majority of TEOS episodes. There are also special kinds of cameos. If only a 'small '''part of the character was visible, like The Flying Scotsman in the TV episode ''Tender Engines, then this would be marked as something like "Tenders Only, Cameo". If a characters whistle is heard, than that is not an appearance of that character. Also, there is no such thing as a "face cameo" (like Smudger's face on Rheneas does not mean Smudger makes a role). Mentioned This means that a character was mentioned by the narrator or another character but did not physically appear. If the character was mentioned and then made a cameo further on, this would be marked as a Non-Speaking Role. An example of this includes Percy in the TV episode Oliver's Find. Not Named This means a character appeared and is acknowledged by the narrator or another character but they are not referred to by their actual name. For example, Derek was only called "The Diesel" in the TV episode Double Teething Troubles. A character who simply speaks but not referred to by the narrator or another character (like there was no "said the engine") does not count. The character has to be acknowledged by the narrator or another character. Appears in Photograph This means a character did not appear in Trainz form, they appeared in a still from the actual TV series or a picture from real life or other media.